1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to security systems and, in particular, to home security systems utilizing a plurality of fiber optic detection means. Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide new and improved systems of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous security systems for the home have utilized independent transducers which detect heat, smoke or intrusions and are either connected to independent logic elements which ultimately cause the excitation of an alarm or are connected to a central logic circuit which integrates all inputs. The varied nature of the transducers make installation complicated or utilize costly communication techniques such as power line carrier, radio or low voltage interconnection cables.
Most contemporary security systems are dependent upon electrical energy for their function and communication with the alarm circuit. They require either battery backup or must rely on the continued supply of house current during potential emergencies. Many are self-contained units with the alarm at the remote site.